This invention relates to deep rolling of fillets of engine crankshafts or other annular areas of metallic work pieces subject to operating high stress loads, and more particularly, to a new and improved machine, rolling tool and method to simultaneously deep roll the fillets of arcuately offset, juxtapositioned crank pin journals to increase their fatigue strength and surface layer hardness.